


A snuggle a day

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [256]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Clint is sick and the cure is obviously snuggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A snuggle a day

**Author's Note:**

> "Clint Francis Barton! You get down from there this instant!" From an outsider's point of view, Phil probably looked like that meme 'old man yells at cloud' but right now, he didn't really care because there was a sniffly, disoriented archer in the vents and he's refusing to come back down.

"Doh! Idz boding dow there." Clint yelled back from somewhere overhead. 

Phil sighed. He had hoped Clint's cold didn't last for too long. The archer wasn't good at staying still when he's not on mission mode. Case in point, Clint had been ordered by Bruce, their unofficial in-house doctor - 'Guys, really, I'm not that kind of Doctor.' -, to stay in bed at least until his fever went down. It wasn't difficult to convince Clint to do as he was told yesterday and stay in bed because the fever had run so high he couldn't even get up on his own.

Now that his fever had subsided enough to allow him to move about, Clint refused to stay put. He'd taken to crawling in the vents, and wandering aimlessly through the tower via vents. It would've been fine, Clint always did that when he was bored after all, but this time was different. Clint was sick and he needed to be in bed where he was safe and not in danger of passing out in vents. 

Phil weighed his options. He could call Natasha and ask her to come and get Clint out of the vents but she's on a covert mission at the moment, so that's obviously a no. He could go in after Clint himself, but somehow he felt like he'd get lost before he even found Clint, mostly because he tried it before and he actually did get lost. His best course of action now was to lure the archer out. But with what?

Well, Clint was bored, right? Phil could ask JARVIS to play a movie for Clint- No, that wouldn't work. Clint could do that on his own, and he probably already did that too. Phil thought hard about what would be entertaining enough for Clint to actually get him to stay put for a few more hours. 

Suddenly a spark of genius came to him, and Phil took out his phone. He texted both Hill and Fury and headed to his and Clint's room. Phil started to undress and took out his comfiest sleepwear. Once changed, he headed to bed and asked JARVIS to relay a message to Clint for him. 

It took Clint 10 minutes to show up at the door, covered in a very fluffy, very large comforter that he draped himself in. Phil tried to hold back his grin at the sheer adorableness of the man. He was pretty sure he failed. 

"Phiw," oh god, Clint sounded so miserable and Phil is just grinning. He is a horrible, horrible man. "I'm shick." Clint said with a pout. 

Phil reached out his arms, "Well, come over here then. We can watch movies together."

Clint shuffled slowly and snuggled up beside Phil. Phil repositioned them both so he could make human burritos out of the both of them. Clint sighed happily as he rested his head on Phil's chest.

"Better?" Phil asked. Clint nodded silently. "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Thometing Dithney pleathe." Clint hesitated, but he asked, "Don jou haff to go to werk?"

"I took the rest of the day off. SHIELD can stand without me for a day." Phil shrugged and Clint scoffed at that before hugging closer to Phil. 

Phil queued a bunch of Disney movies for both of them to watch, but not even 10 minutes had passed on Ratatouille, Clint was already quietly asleep. Phil smiled down at his precious archer and kissed the top of his head before going back to watching Remy the rat try and make it in France.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/123032588901/i-found-an-adorable-ship-last-night-i-didnt)


End file.
